The Rose's Choices
by Cateryna
Summary: Sequel to The Rose's Thorn! Hinata, though she still has feelings for Naruto, really likes Itachi. However, an old friend from the past just arrived in town, and he isn't exactly happy about his hime getting married. Will Hinata stay with Itachi?


I'm soooooooooo sorry for updating later then I said I would! I was having HORRIBLE writer's block, and I only just came up with this! Also, I know the last chapter of the first story was rushed, but I wanted to get it out on that day, so I could start writing this story(which didn't help at all!). So, I won't rush this one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi-san wouldn't be...WAAAHHHH! WHY THE MOST LOVED(by fans) CHARACTER, KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!?

--

Hinata was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, trying to sort out her feelings. Sure, a small part of her still liked Naruto, but after that date a couple days ago, she had been wanting to see Itachi a lot more then she had ever wanted to be with Naruto.

"_sigh _Why do my feelings have to b-be so complicated?"she asked herself, laying her head on the bar. She couldn't fathom how she could like Naruto still, when he obviously was in love with Sakura. _And, even worse, he's with Sakura-san..._she thought.

"Is something wrong, onii-san?"asked a small voice behind Hinata. "Hanabi, when d-did you get back from the American b-branch company?"she asked her younger sister, who walked into the room. "I came back last night. Oh, I heard something about a marriage. Who's getting married?"she asked, sitting next to Hinata.

"Oh, s-so you h-heard about that...Well, i-i'm the one g-getting married."said the heiress, spinning the straw of her drink. She was still uneasy about the thought of her getting married in a little over two weeks. "Wow! That's great, onii-san! Sooooo?? Who's the lucky guy??"asked Hanabi, obviously thinking about Naruto, who she knew her sister had a major crush on. "Um, I-Itachi Uchiha-san."said Hinata, quietly. "WHAT!? YOUR THE PERSON GETTING MARRIED TO THE UCHIHA GENIUS!?"screamed Hanabi, surprise evident on her face. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Hanabi quieted and sat back down. "That's amazing! I heard that he was getting married, but I had no idea YOU were his fiance'!"she said. "H-how did you k-know he was getting m-married?"asked the older Hyuuga, curiously. Hanabi spun around in her chair like a child, before saying,"Oh, it's all over the celebrity magazines. I know you don't read them, but the Uchiha Brothers are featured in them a lot, what with them having been the hottest bachelors EVER! Of course, now that their both getting married, they haven't been mentioned a lot. Hmm, I wonder if you're going to be featured too since you're marrying him..." Hinata nearly dropped her drink. "Y-you m-mean l-like p-paparazzi??"she asked, terrified of the thought of reporters digging into her private life. "Well, yeah, but what did you expect would happen if you marry someone like Itachi Uchiha?"said the younger girl, jumping off the barstool. "Oh, I can't WAIT to meet my future brother-in-law..."she said, skipping happily out of the kitchen, leaving her sister to fear about the non-existent reporters.

Later that day, Ino showed up to take Hinata out for lunch. "Hina-chan, why do you look so uneasy?"asked the blond, staring at her friend with concern. "Well, my sister s-said that Itachi-san a-and S-Sasuke-san were popular w-with the c-celebrity magazines."said Hinata, fiddling with her fingers. "Oh, yeah! It's because they're so rich and famous. The paparazzi LOVED taking pictures of them. Of course, they're getting married soon, so they haven't been mentioned as much. I DO remember that there was a story about Itachi's engagement, but they don't know who his fiance' is yet, so you don't have to worry. Well, not YET, anyway. They don't know about me, either, but once we get married to the Uchihas, we'll be all over the magazines! It'll be so AWESOME!"said Ino, half-yelling/half-talking. "But, w-we won't have a-any privacy anymore..."said the Hyuuga, staring at the salad that Ino had ordered for her. "Oh, don't worry about that! The Uchihas have armed guards that protect the premises. They keep ALL unwelcome company out. Of course, they won't help with outside of the compound. But, that's what bodyguards are for!"said Ino, eating her salad happily. _I really wish I had a choice in this marriage..._thought Hinata, just as she saw a familiar figure walk into the cafe'. "N-no way, i-it's you!"she said. "Hello, Hinata-hime."said Sai, smiling at the heiress.

--

I know it's short, but it'll be longer next time! Hope you enjoyed it, though! Oh, and anybody who's read my Deidara story, I don't know when i'll update it. I've decided to turn it into a longer fic then it originally was, so I have to read the first chapter, then write it to where there are more chapters. And, that's that! R&R!


End file.
